prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH23
is the 23rd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 72nd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls go to Lake Hyoutan with Seekun and Intelligen to look for the 'shining piece of Earth surrounded by six pillars'. But when Baldez figures out their plans he steps in to take it and the Power of Creation for himself. '' Summary The girls, their fairies, Seekun, and Inteligen head out on a trip to lake Hyoutan to find "''a piece of shining Earth surrounded by six pillars". They reach their destination but with plenty of time to spare, decide to stop for a quick rest. Pollun appears and asks what occurred there after noticing their comments, causing Mipple and Mepple explain that the Prism Hopish was dropped there and the girls had come to look for it. Meanwhile, in the Garden of Light, Guardian and Elder express worry over the girls. However, the Elder is unable to remember their names, addressing Nagisa as Yoshiko-san, and Hikari as Akari. Guardian corrects his mistakes before reminding that as the Queen's Life, forgetting Hikari's name isn't very smart. As they resume their quest, Nagisa asks if anything else was written inside the book Inteligen found. They read that somewhere, a sleeping lion will show the direction of two suns, which scares Nagisa at the idea of there being a sleeping beast somewhere around them. This scares the Heartiels as well until Honoka tries to tell them that things like this aren't meant literally. Hikari goes on to see a rock resembling a lions head, so the girls head in the direction it points. Meanwhile, in the mansion of darkness, the little boy was watching through the window and Baldez notices the picture of Hikari he made. He wonders if their encounter was a good or bad sign. At the same time, the girls climb the rock and see a nice view, but they notice that the sun is hidden behind clouds and are unable to see any more clues. Suddenly, the wind blows and the clouds shadow forms a shape, similar to a lion. Honoka believes that the shadow points in the direction of the shining earth, and if they follow it, they will see a place where the sun reflects, forming the two suns it mentioned. The girls rush to the location and find the piece of shining earth surrounded by six pillars. Inteligen told the girls to begin obtaining the new hope - a power stronger than the dark forces. She has them repeat after her and begins to read a spell. "We have gathered here at the Hill of Light, with but a single wish in our hearts. O Power of Creation, answer our prayer!" After they finish, the girls and their fairies repeat after them, then the pillars start to glow and the "shining earth" lights water in a stone, which chances into rainbow water. It seems to need more, but the girls notice the wind is picking up. Meanwhile, in the garden of Light, Guardian and Elder noticed that the power of the stones is going to the Garden of Rainbows. Someone has called it from there. Suddenly, the girls notice that the water from the lake has vanished and their fairies change into their commune forms; sensing the great power of darkness. Baldez reveals himself and the girls waste no time transforming and trying to fight him. But he proves to be too strong for them and they realize the water from the stones has also vanished. Shiny Luminous uses Heartiel Action but Baldez took the attack and pushes her back. Suddenly, Black and White hear someone crying and realize that the land, the Garden of Rainbows was scared of the dark power. In the Garden of light the stones begin to shine again because of the fear sent from the Garden of Rainbows. Black and White apologize to their home and the land, promising they will do everything they can to protect it and suddenly, a rainbow object appears and fills the stone again. A golden light forms and the Pretty Cure obtain a brand new item; the Sparkle Bracelets. As they observe them, Shiny Luminous and Pollun are able to hear that everyone is cheering for the girls. Baldez resumes attacking but the Cures are able to stop him and attack in response. With their power level and speed increased, they manage to beat him. He refuses to give up though and spreads the power of Darkness as they use their upgraded Marble Screw Max. Baldez prepares to repel it, claiming it is too weak for him, but when the girls see the screen of the bracelets start to shine in rainbow colors, they add the word Sparkle, strengthening their ability until he surrenders and vanishes. With everything returning to normal, Inteligen decides that it is time for her to return to the Chairect. Nagisa thanks her and everyone inside the Garden of Rainbows for supporting them. Main Events *The Pretty Cures earn the Sparkle Bracelets for the first time and use the power for Pretty Cure Mable Screw Max Sparkle, which appears to destroy Baldez. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom *Seekun, Inteligen Villains *Baldez *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion Secondary Characters *Elder Trivia * This is the first time the girls visit this specific forest since they retrieved the Prism Hopish in it and saved a bear cub from Gekidrago in the previous season. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes